


Walking Towards You

by ryderberry



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryderberry/pseuds/ryderberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry is the daughter of the Mayor of New York. Finn Hudson is the bright eyed dreamer from Ohio. One off chance meeting draws them ever closer together. But how will their relationship progress when Rachel meets her Prince Charming, and Finn falls short of her affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.

The bright lights of New York City. All her life she had lived here. She knew the streets like they were her own, well, they were. Technically, not hers, but her dad's. Rachel Berry was the daughter of Mayor LeRoy Berry, the first gay Mayor of New York, but that didn't stop him rising up, and bringing his partner and daughter with him.

Rachel was only young when he was elected Mayor, but now she was all grown up. Rachel was the most sought after young lady in Manhattan. Every girl wanted to be her, every guy wanted her. But Miss Berry never let it get to her head, she was extremely down to earth.

She was hounded by the press every minute of every day, but she was always graceful, and always stunning. Never failing to impress those around her and win the hearts of many. She did all this while maintaining a fantastic grade score, gaining a full ride to Juilliard, the school of her dreams.

* * *

The move from Ohio to New York was kind of exhilarating. He never thought he would get out of that cow town, but he did. Finn Hudson got good grades, and a full scholarship to Juilliard. He never thought he would do it, but here he was, standing in the middle of Grand Central Station, ready to embark on his new life as New Yorker!

He came with his best friends Sam and Blaine, he couldn't have asked for more than that. He was glad to shake off his girlfriend Santana, who never took him seriously and thought his dreams were stupid, but he proved her wrong. He and his two best friends proved them all wrong.

* * *

As she woke up for her first day at Juilliard, Rachel was hit immediately with nerves. She didn't know why she was nervous, but she was. Her dads reassured her that it was natural, and that she would settle in immediately.

"Now sweetie, if you need anything, please give us a call. Hiram and I will have our phones on us, and I can leave the office at any time... and..."

"Daddy! Please... I'll be fine! You're right, it's my first day, I'm allowed to be nervous... don't fuss over me, I'm a grown woman now!" she said playfully, throwing a pillow back at her father.

"Oooh! A grown woman are we? Someone's cocky!" said Hiram. "We know you're old enough to handle yourself honey! But you're our little girl, and we want you to be safe! It's a big nasty world out there and we want the best for you!"

"Daddy, I already have the best! Kurt is coming with me to Juilliard, and Quinn is studying fashion a train ride away! I will be fine... now get out and let me get ready" she screamed excitedly.

"Okay honey, be down for breakfast in twenty minutes, we made your favourite... VEGAN PANCAKES!" giggled LeRoy.

* * *

"Hudson! Where are my jeans?" screamed Sam from the bathroom.

"Dude, check the laundry, Blaine must have tossed them in there last night!" Finn answered back.

"Hey, I don't like mess okay?" Blaine stated. "If you would be so kind as to have an ounce of respect for our living space, it would be much appreciated."

"Sure Blaine, keep your hair on. Oh wait! It's stuck to your head with all that gel you use!" He cackled to himself throwing his jeans over his shoulder, and kicking the bathroom door behind him.

"Very funny Sam!" Blaine shouted through the door. "God, I hate him!" he said under his breath

"No you don't Blaine. You love him really." Finn chuckled. "And he loves you too... but he has a point, you do use a lot of gel"

"When did this become about the gel?" Blaine said exasperated. "It's a necessity, like you with your after shave, and Sam with his hair dye!"

"Whatever dude, go get ready, can't have Mr. Perfect Anderson late for his first day at fashion school huh?" Finn teased.

"I'd love to get ready, believe me..." Blaine started, "If only Rocky Horror would hurry up out of the bathroom!" He shouted.

Finn zoned out after that. Blaine and Sam always fought over the most trivial things and having them in such a confined space was probably a mistake, but it was too late now, he was about to start the first semester at the school of his dreams, he really didn't care what was happening around him.

* * *

"Rachel honey, Kurt's here, he's waiting!" LeRoy called from the kitchen.

"Hurry up Hobbit, we're gonna be late!" Kurt screeched a moment later. "And if we're late you're finished!"

"Keep your pants on Hummel, I'm ready to go!" Rachel called back.

She loved Kurt so much, and her best girlfriend Quinn. They were like the three musketeers. She was a little bit disappointed that Quinn decided to go into fashion, but she understood that performing wasn't her calling, like her own and Kurt's. But luckily she got accepted into the Fashion Institute of Technology or FIT, which was only ten minutes away. Everything was falling into place, apart from one thing.

A boyfriend.

It's not like she was desperate, but she would like to have someone to love her, despite all her crazy, apart from Quinn, Kurt, and her dads. But however close she got to a boy, her dad's position in office always scared them off. She loved him dearly, but always resented him for it. She was 18 now, surely he knew she could handle a mature relationship. She knew that one day, her Prince Charming would come, she just wish he'd hurry up.

"Rachel! Hurry up!" Kurt's voice brought her out of her lovesick daydream.

"I'm coming Kurt, give me two minutes!" She was growing impatient, and it wasn't even 9 am yet. She quickly text Quinn, *Good luck for today, meet for coffee later? x*

She quickly replied, *Good luck too! I get out at 4, is 4:30 ok, the little place on 5th? x*

*Sure, I'll check Kurt is free... can't wait! x*

"Kurt, are you free for coffee with Quinn at 4:30 at Mariano's on 5th?" Rachel yelled to him.

"Yes I am! Is that why we're late, you're texting Quinn?" Kurt called back "Please, let's get a move on!"

Rachel let out a sigh as she tottered down the stairs, while texting Quinn back. She grabbed a pancake, to her father's dismay, looped her arm through Kurt's, and yanked her purse from the bench in the hallway. "Love you dads!" Rachel said quickly.

"Make sure you finish that pancake before the papparazzi see you!" Hiram bellowed from the kitchen, but his request fell on deaf ears, Rachel and Kurt slid into the black car that awaited them and maneuvered their way through the slick streets of Manhattan.


	2. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.

As Rachel walked in to the coffee house, she immediately noticed Quinn, in their regular corner.

Heck, everybody notices Quinn Fabray. Miss Fabray was born from the two biggest stars on the planet. James and Judy Fabray were two of the greatest actors of the 21st century. They're known all over the world, and have starred in some of the most widely recognized films known to the modern man, these though, are a list of many, so it would be pointless to name them. But their greatest achievement were their multi talented offspring. The eldest of the Fabrays, Charles, known as Charlie, followed his parents, and is a fully fledged actor. Lucy Fabray is a model, and is on the cover of almost every magazine in the world.

And Quinn, while she enjoyed show choir at school, never wanted a career out of it, but was immediately drawn to designing clothes after meeting her sister's clients and watching her mother over the years. So here she was, ready to embark on her dream.

Rachel walked over to Quinn, noticing her coffee already waiting for her. "Hey Quinn!" She called.

Quinn's eyes widened, and jumped up to hug Rachel. "Hey there Berry! How's my shining star?"

But before she could answer, a loud bang from the door distracted her. Next thing she heard was a powerfully high voice cursing at someone outside. It could only be Kurt. He was shouting at a careless dog walker or something like that, well, only Kurt would.

Kurt shimmied into the coffee house, ignoring the stares he received from perturbed coffee goers. He immediately stomped over to where Rachel and Quinn were sitting, throwing himself onto a chair, and slumping his satchel on the table. "Bad day Porcelain?" Quinn scoffed.

"Fine actually, until some crazy jogger unleashed his beast on me." Kurt sneered. Quinn and Rachel burst into laughter, disturbing the quiet ambience of the coffee house. "His beast?" Rachel blurted.

Kurt knew what he said and tried desperately to rephrase it, "I meant his dog, you two are so childish!" He was purple at this point. "Oh my God!" He whispered as he let his face fall to the desk.

After calming down, the chit chat began. "So Quinn, how was your first day at FIT?"

Quinn immediately lit up and began to blabber about her first day. Rachel zoned out, but tried to listen to the details. She woke up when Quinn mentioned a boy that took her fancy. "Oooh! Spill! What's his name?"

Quinn didn't spill, she poured. "His name is Blaine, he is completely gorgeous! He has sleek shiny hair, and his dress sense is impeccable. His voice is sublime and..."

Kurt interjected, "Quinn, honey, you're rambling again, slow down." She took another sip of her coffee and continued, ignoring Kurt's request, as she fanned herself with her freshly manicured hand. Kurt gave up, and went to get another coffee as he could tell this would be a long evening.

* * *

The moment he got into his apartment, Finn slumped down on the couch. 'That was my first day! What are my other days gonna be like?' he thought to himself.

His train of thought was interrupted again by a strong southern voice from the kitchen. "Welcome back Hudson, how was stage school?" Sam teased.

"It was... well... tiring. I'm exhausted." he yawned. A few minutes later, Blaine skipped into the apartment, beaming with joy. "I take it your day was good?" Finn said bluntly.

"It was okay, but I ran into a jogger with the cutest little dog. The jogger seemed a little agitated but the dog was adorable!"

"That's awesome Blaine" Sam said sarcastically, "But how was school?"

"Are you deaf? I said it was okay." Blaine said disappointed.

"You met someone huh? C'mon what's his name?" Finn asked.

"I didn't meet anyone Finn, it's just that FIT wasn't what I expected." Blaine frowned. "But I kinda made a friend, her name is Quinn."

"Well, it would hardly be Devil Wears Prada now would it?" Sam said poking his head from the kitchen. "Wait, this wouldn't happen to be Quinn Fabray would it?"

Blaine, walked straight past him and into the bathroom, and gently shut the door behind him. Sam skidded over to the door and knocked incessantly. "Blaine, tell me that your new friend isn't Quinn Fabray, daughter of James Fabray?" he begged.

Finn watched helplessly as Sam knelt to the ground in front of the bathroom door. Sam was in love with Quinn Fabray, and obviously today was his lucky day. He now believed he had a one way ticket to her heart through Blaine.

"Even if it was her, there is no way I'm letting you near her, she's actually nice, and we all know what you do to nice girls." Blaine shouted from the bathroom.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam said, and he genuinely seemed clueless about his high school adventures with the girls of McKinley.

Blaine peeked his head through the door, "You know full well what I'm talking about Sam. Mercedes? Sugar? Brittany? You broke all of their hearts in Senior year, and you did it while dating Tina, and then you broke her heart too. You're like serial player." He finished with a dramatic slam of the door. He then went on to say "So excuse me for wanting to protect the heart of one of the most famous women in the world and a possible friend. Now go away and let me shower in peace."

"Look Blaine, I'm a changed man now, you know how badly I want to meet her. It would mean the world to me. At least let me meet her. If she doesn't like me I'll clear off, I promise." There was silence, then the shower started.

"God, if I was in this position, like if I was in the same engineering class as Robert Pattinson, Blaine would never leave me alone. And you know what, I'd give him a chance to meet him."

Finn cut him off, "Sam, like Robert Pattinson would ever take a major in engineering like you did, some people have dreams" He teased. "Besides, you would not. You're just as stubborn as he is, and incase you haven't noticed, that is what makes you guys friends!"

Sam got up and returned to the kitchen, trying to salvage what was left of the chicken he cooked. A few minutes later he picked up the phone, and a menu from the take out drawer. Obviously the chicken couldn't be saved, so he resorted to take out.

Then the shower cut off and Blaine emerged from the steaming room behind him. Sam immediately stood up, ready to kneel if necessary. The look of pleading in his eyes was borderline pathetic. "Well?" Sam asked.

Blaine scoffed, "Look Sam, here's the deal. I'll let you meet her, were gonna have coffee later this week and you can tag along. But I have a few conditions: If she doesn't like you, leave off her. If she does like you, then well done, but if you date, and you break her heart, you're finished."

Sam was beaming right now. He sprinted over to Blaine, attacking him with a hug of gratitude "Oh my God, Blaine, I can't tell you how much this means to me, you will not regret this." Blaine rolled his eyes, and hugged him back. "I mean it Sam, one step out of line and you're out."

Finn stood up, patted Sam on the back in congratulations, "Hey Sam, this is just awesome. One tip though, don't mention to her that you're completely obsessed with her dad's acting career or the fact that you have pictures of her in your drawer, cause to me, that's kinda stalkerish." At Finn's words Sam froze, and Blaine doubled over in laughter. Finn left them, went to his bedroom and closed the door.

He lay on his bed, thinking about the girl he noticed in his musical theory class. For someone reason, he couldn't get her off his mind. And he was pretty sure she'd be in his dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Should I just text him?" Quinn asked Rachel, while Kurt was up getting his coffee.

"Of course, just don't sound like a crazed school girl." Rachel said, "Be aloof!" Rachel then joined Kurt in the line, leaving Quinn to text her new crush in peace.

 __*Hey Blaine. Are we still on for Saturday? x*

*Totally, I have a favor to ask though...?*

*Sure, what's up? x*

*Can I bring a friend along? I need to get him out of the house for a while... : / *

*Of course, a friend of yours is a friend of mine! x*

*Thanks Quinn! Me and Sam will see you Saturday?*

*Sounds awesome! See you then. x* __

"Okay Sam, she's cool with meeting you. Now don't blow this for me, I need a friend in this city besides you guys." Blaine said to Sam, as he sat down.

"Blaine, I can't thank you enough! I owe you one." Sam grinned at Blaine with excitement.

"Oh, you owe me so much more than one..." Blaine playfully punched Sam in the arm. "What's up with Finn? We haven't spoken since I got in."

"No clue. I overheard him talking to his mom about a girl he saw in one of classes. He seems to be smitten with her. But he doesn't even know her name, or anything else about her." Sam answered.

"Love at first sight?" Blaine asked intrigued.

"Looks like it." Sam replied, while opening a soda can with a loud squeak.

* * *

The next day, Rachel noticed a sign posted on the door of her classroom. 'Prof. Schuester will be teaching Musical Theory 101 in room G72 in the east building.'

 __'Great' thought Rachel, __'another walk across campus.' she turned around and suddenly found herself in the arms of a handsome young man, about her own age. Her heart began to stampede in her chest, not only was she embarrassed, but she was caught off guard by a very good looking young man, who saved her from falling flat on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her — she noticed the quiver of genuine worry in the tone of his voice, which was warm and lilting—not quite what she'd have expected from someone who was so tall, and who looked so strong and... __'Oh my God, I'm turning into Quinn!' she thought as she balanced herself, and brushed herself off.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." __

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson." he said. __

"Nice to meet you Finn, I'm Rachel Berry" she reached out her hand, for him to shake it.

"That's a nice name. Like strawberry or blueberry, or gooseberry!" Finn said excitedly. 

Rachel giggled "Ha, you're right, just like that! So you're in musical theory too? It's a good class huh?" she said.

"Yeah, I really like Professor Schuester, he makes it so easy." Finn said, as they walked across the campus.

"Totally, I can't wait for auditions in a few weeks, any idea what you'll sing?" Rachel asked him

"I was thinking along the lines of some Neil Diamond, or Billy Joel? They're like my idols." he said.

"I love Billy Joel, but I think I'm going to sing Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl, it's like my go to song. And Barbra is my idol."

"Barbra Streisand?" Finn said.

"Yeah, no offense, but I would have never guessed you as knowing who she is."

"Yeah, my cousin is obsessed with that kind of stuff, so I'd be crucified if I didn't know anything." Finn chuckled to himself as he thought of the countless times she sung Defying Gravity while he was trying to study. He pretty much knew all the words to the entire musical, just by hearing his sister murder each and every song til her vocal cords practically bled.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. If you're gonna make it here, you need to know these things. New York isn't a place for naivety."

"Yeah. Is this G72?" Finn immediately regretted redirecting the conversation as he noticed the flash of disappointment on Rachel's face.

"I think so..." she said as they walked into the crowded lecture hall and took their places. But instead of taking notes, they passed each other friendly glances.

Rachel desperately tried to cling onto the fact that he was straight. She knew it was jumping to conclusions — in fact, it was jumping off a cliff into a deep sea of conclusions. But most of the boys she tried to date had no clue what she talked about most of them time — to find a straight one who knew what she was talking about was one in a million, so of course she had her suspicions. She somehow needed to convince herself that Finn may well be the one for her, she just didn't know how.

As she walked out of the lecture hall, she noticed him leaning against the door frame. As soon as she saw him, her heart started to beat faster, and she picked up her pace, walking towards him until she suddenly tripped and fell forwards. He ran over to her and caught her hand just in time.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Finn asked — Rachel found that she was getting tired of falling in front of him all the time.

"I'm okay, I just can't believe I fell again. But thanks for catching me… again" She smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her stupidity.

"Don't worry about it, I fall over all the time: I'm like the clumsiest person to ever walk the earth." 'Great! Now she thinks you're some retarded giant with no coordination'

"Looks like we have something in common then." She smiled up at him, and he returned a grin back to her. Their exchange was followed by an unwelcome silence.

 __'Just ask her out Finn, it won't kill you'

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee sometime."

"I'd love to Finn, how's Saturday?"

"Saturday is perfect, around 11?"

After agreeing on a time, date and place they had swapped numbers they parted ways, both radiating with excitement. Nothing could spoil their day now.

* * *

Kurt walked out of his room, into his dad's office. He poked his head around the door and saw him half asleep at his computer. Kurt's heart wrenched at seeing his dad so tired. He worked so hard, and it was taking its toll.

Burt Hummel was a High Court Judge, and one of the very best in the country. He dealt with big media trials, such as mass murders and political corruption. Kurt never understood anything about it, and didn't try to. That was until he came out at 14. After making his revelation, their relationship was rocky at first, but they soon agreed to work past the difficulty and talk through any problems. Kurt made the effort to ask about his dad's work, and Burt in turn was extremely supportive of Kurt's decision to go into theatre and helped him into Juilliard any way he could.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kurt whispered into the room.

"Yeah Kurt, I'm fine. Just a little tired—I'll be okay later. How was your first week at school?"

"It was great Dad, but I'm more interested in you. Are you sure you're okay? You've been working really hard lately." Kurt said, his lip starting wobble.

"Just the Stepper Jameson trial. It'll be over by Tuesday—it's nothing really. In fact it's text book, but I won't bore you with the details." Burt said. He noticed the look in Kurt's eyes.: it was one he was familiar with. "Don't worry about me Kurt, that's not your job. Okay?"

"I know Dad, but I can't help it. As soon as this trial is over, promise me you'll slow down a bit. Your heart can't take it. I can't cope with you being in the hospital again." Kurt's eyes started to glisten as the tears began.

"Come on Kurt, you know I'm tough. I promise to slow down" He opened his arms, gesturing Kurt to hug him.

Kurt liked hugging his father,: he felt so safe, like nothing could touch him. It was one of the few places he felt calm and tranquil, that and his late mother's embrace.

Elizabeth Hummel was a journalist, but she died in a car accident when Kurt was 8, leaving him and his dad in the big city. 10 years ago and it still seemed like yesterday to Kurt, but he had to be strong for his dad, who continued to love her dearly.

"Now go to bed, we have dinner with the Stanley's tomorrow." Burt said, as he got up and walked to the door.

"Oh, I won't be able to go—I promised Quinn I'd have coffee with her and some new friends." Kurt waited to see his father's response.

"Oh, that's okay then—I'm sure Mason and Louise will be disappointed but they'll understand you're a grown man and you have other commitments." Kurt blew a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was another shouting match.

"Shame, Mark and James will be lonely without you." Burt added.

"Dad, they're like twelve and nine, they probably wouldn't remember me, and even if they did, power rangers aren't really my thing." Kurt said in retaliation.

Burt laughed, and walked out of the office. "Make sure you switch all that off and don't be up too late."

"Sure dad! Night!" Kurt called out to the hallway. "Love ya!"

"Love ya too Kurt!" Burt answered.

Kurt, switched off the light, and returned to his bedroom, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
